Their Futures
by Booklover1217
Summary: After the loss of her son, Chris, in 'It's a bad bad world two' Piper wants to know if her sons are alright and uses a spell to see her sons futures.
1. Chapter 1

"Piper you can't use magic for something like this," Phoebe huffed, as she chased Piper up the stairs of the manor to the attic as Paige watched, bewildered from the bottom.

Piper turned to her and glared her hands on her hips, snapping "Why the hell not? All I want to do is make sure that that Chris coming here wasn't for nothing. Phoebs, he died! My baby died to save his brother. I think I have the right to be able to know that he, and Wyatt, are alright in the future."

Phoebe sighed, reaching forward to hug her sister. "I know, I know, sweetie. But I don't think the elders will feel the same way."

Piper shrugged off her sister, her brown eyes tearing up. "Well the elders can shove their opinions up their blessed asses for all I care, right now for all I care. I'm using this spell," she said, holding up a scrap of paper in her hand, "to make sure my babies are okay."

"Oh my god, if we can't talk sense into you, Leo will just have to. Leo!" Paige called as she walked up the stairs.

Leo orbed in in a shower of blue and white sparks. "Hey," he said, smiling gently at a distraught and teary-eyed Piper.

"Leo, can you please tell Piper that…" Paige began, her eyes narrowed at Piper, in a 'you're about to be told' look.

"I know what you're going to say. The elders have been listening to what's going on down here and they agree….with Piper."

"I told Piper, you can't just…" Phoebe began and then froze as they all turned towards Leo, confused, "Huh?"

Leo walked over to Piper and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze as she stared up at him in confusion. "The Elders agree with Piper. They think with all we've gone through lately- Gideon's betrayal, Chris dying- we are entitled to reassurance about the future and of our boys."

"So...I can do the spell?" Piper whispered, almost not believing.

"Yes." Leo said, smiling at her, understanding fully the pain and guilt she was feeling at the loss of their twenty-three year old son.

"Well that was nice of the Elders to give us permission, after all the good they've done us lately," Paige said sarcastically."

Piper turned and raced up the rest of the stairs and into the attic.

"Wait for us," Phoebe called after her as they all raced up the stairs after Piper.


	2. Whose future is this?

Chapter two

Piper stood in the middle of the attic with Phoebe and Paige on either side of her, holding her hands. Leo stood to the side, watching them nervously, as they began to chant the words to the spell.

_In this time and hour, we call upon the ancient powers, bring forth this mother's sons future memories and in doing so end her present misery. _

All four jumped when the wall of the attic began to take the form of a giant television.

"Oh, this is so cool," Paige said, running over and running her hand over the screen, "do you reckon they'll let us keep this after the spell?"

Piper glared at Paige, Phoebe laughed and Leo just shook his head, smiling.

"What? Just asking," Paige muttered, trying to ignore the emotional whiplash she was getting from Piper's glares.

They all turned and stared as an image of two young children, about ten years old, slowly began to form on the television screen.

"_Chris, wait up," a young girl with long black hair tied back into a long braid called out as she raced after a lanky, ten year old version of the Chris they all knew and loved. _

_Chris stopped and turned back and grinned at the girl, his green eyes glinting gleefully, "Hurry up, slowpoke. It's not my fault you're so slow." _

"_I am not," the girl huffed, her grey eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at ten year old Chris. _

"Oh, wasn't he cute?" Phoebe squealed.

Piper just sighed, loving how happy her son looked. She turned as Leo took her hand in his and squeezed it, and looked up him, smiling at the look of understanding on his face.

"This must be Chris's future," Paige said as she watched the two kids running around, just playing, "but who is the little girl?"

"Maybe one of our kids?" Phoebe said, hopefully, her attention now completely drawn to the little.

"Maybe." Piper said, than turned her attention back to the screen, as someone else made an appearance, a familiar looking golden haired someone.

"_Hey Chris, can you let Mum know I'm going out with the guys," a thirteen year older Wyatt said as he stepped out from the doorway into the front yard, the sun bathing him and making his golden blonde curls look like a halo around his head. _

_The girl stopped at the sound of Wyatt's voice and stared at him, a blush rushing into her cheeks. _

_Chris pushed his sweaty brown hair out of his eyes and sneaked a look at his best friend, who was staring at his brother again. He saw her blush and, to save her embarrassment, pretended he didn't. _

"_Yeah sure, Wy. See you later." _

"_Yeah, bye, little bro." Wyatt said, trying to ignore the stares of his brother's friend, as he walked down the driveway, and past her. _

_The girl sighed, and bit her lip, turning away from Chris and going to sit on the stairs._

"_Hey, what's up, Aria?" Chris asked, running over to sit next to her, looking at her curiously. _

"_Nothing," she said, her voice hitching a bit as she began to tear up. Chris looked uncomfortable as he noticed her crying. He wasn't good with crying girls. _

"_Come on, Aria, you can tell me." He said, rubbing her back, awkwardly. _

_Aria looked to struggle for a moment and then she turned abruptly towards Chris and asked in a quiet, trembling voice, "Why doesn't Wyatt like me?" _

_Chris gave her a shocked look. _

"Aw, that's so cute. That girl has a crush on Wyatt." Paige said a smile on her face as she looked at Piper.

"Well, definitely not our children than," Phoebe said in disappointment, "but…on the cute factor definitely a ten."

Piper looked confused. "But whose future is this? If that girl likes Wyatt, how can it be Chris's future?"

Leo frowned, thoughtfully. "Maybe her crush will go away. They usually do at that age."

Piper thought about that and nodded, before listening in again.

"_Like? You mean like like?" he asked, shock still evident on his face, his green eyes wide. _

_Aria shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah." _

"_You like my brother? Wyatt?" he asked, again._

"_Yes! I didn't do it on purpose." Aria said, and got up, pouting, starting to walk down the drive way towards her house across the road. _

_Chris ran after her. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just….weird." he said, after some thought._

_Aria sighed. "I know." _

_Chris stared at her crestfallen expression and then pulled her forward into a hug. "Well, he's an idiot if he doesn't like you." _

_Aria leaned back and gave him a small, teary smile. "Really?" _

"_Yep," he said, smiling widely, "Now let's go play and forget about my idiot brother." _

_Aria giggled and, tears forgotten, happily chased after Chris as the screen went dark. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well that was definitely…" Paige began.

"Cute," Phoebe interrupted, earning a glare from Paige which she ignored, "Who knew our neurotic little nephew would have a girl as a best friend," her eyes bright.

"I'm confused." Piper said, running a hand through her dark brown hair, eyebrows coming together in a frown.

"What about?" Leo asked, looking down at her, frowning.

"Weren't we supposed to see the boy's futures? Them as adults and all," she said.

"Well," Leo said thoughtfully, scratching his head, "that particular spell allows a person to see the important moments in a person's future so I guess this was an important moment for one of the boys."

"So we're going to see all of it?" Paige asked, as Piper's eyes widened with the knowledge.

"Yes, but we are going to have to make sure to not to spill any of this knowledge to the boys or it could mess up the future again." Leo said.

"Oh this is so cool," Phoebe laughed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Wait, it's starting up again," Paige said, making them all turn and stare in anticipation at the screen.

_A tiny young girl about twenty-three stood outside the manor in the pouring rain, wearing a soaked hoodie and jeans and carrying a worn duffel bag. She knocked urgently on the door and waited, shifting from leg to leg trying to get out of the rain. _

_The door opened and a twenty-three year old Wyatt with short curls, wearing worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt appeared._

"_Hey, can I help you?" he asked, looking at the small girl standing in front of him. _

"_Hey, Wyatt, damn you've gotten tall. Is Chris in?" she asked, tucking a strand of wet hair out of her eyes as she smiled as at a now confused looking Wyatt. _

"_Um…yeah. I'll just get him." Wyatt said a confused look on his face. Why the hell a strange girl - correction a strange HOT girl- be asking for Chris. And why did she look so damn familiar. _

"_Chris! There's a girl to see you." He called into the house and was answered with a distracted, "One sec." _

_Wyatt turned back to see the girl laughing. "What?" he asked. _

"_You don't remember me, do you?" she asked, stepping into the house of the rain, and pulling her hoody off to reveal a small, oval shaped face surrounded by long curly black hair and a pair of wide, beautiful and very familiar grey eyes. _

"_I…uh…" Wyatt began when he heard Chris shout behind him, "Aria!" _

_The girl smiled widely and dropped the bag she was carrying on her back, running towards Chris and jumping into his arms, laughing._

_Wyatt's mouth fell open in disbelief as he stared at the girl his little brother's best friend had become. _

"_Hey Chris! Miss me?" she said, as she wrapped her legs around his waist in a bear hug. _

"_What do you think?" he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her head. _

_Wyatt watched on, and felt something he had never felt towards his little brother before- a sharp twist in his stomach that he slowly identified as jealousy. _

"Well that settles it, this is definitely Wyatt's future," Phoebe said, with complete certainty.

"And how do you figure that?" Paige asked, her eyes shifting towards the screen still, even though it had gone black.

"Well, Wyatt obviously is attracted to this Aria, which probably means they'll get together. If she was in both memories than she is probably important."

"You don't know that," they argued, as Piper and Leo watched, Piper growing very annoyed.

After five minutes of their bickering she whistled loudly, causing them both to wince.

"Argh, enough with the whistling," Paige groaned, rubbing her ear.

"I wouldn't have to if you two would stop," Piper told them, and then turned to Leo.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know yet," he said, glancing at the screen as it slowly came back to life, "but it looks like we are about to find out."

"_So, I thought you were going off to learn more about your powers. What happened to that?" Chris asked Aria as they sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. _

_Aria shrugged, while rubbing her hair with a towel and trying to ignore the fact that Wyatt was listening to her every word. "I learnt enough. I can control it now, which is all I want." _

"_Yeah, telekinesis can be a real bitch. I know all about that," Chris said, groaning dramatically, making her laugh. _

"Wait, she's a witch?" Phoebe asked, but was Ssh'ed but the everyone else.

"_So what are we doing tonight?" Aria asked Chris, glancing over as Wyatt walked into the kitchen, still staring at her. She thought it was a bit ironic that now he was the one staring at her, when she used to be the love sick puppy. _

_Chris shifted awkwardly and then said, "Um…well I didn't know you were coming and…well…Bianca and I already…kind of made plans."_

"_Oh…" Aria said in disappointment and then shrugged, "well never mind, it's not like we don't have heaps of time to catch up. I'm moving back." _

"_You are?" Wyatt interrupted from where he leant against the counter, his expression almost hopeful. _

"_Yes I am. So I'll just hang around here tonight. I mean...if that's okay with Wyatt." She said, turning and looking at him for an answer. _

_He smiled at her, and she sucked in her breath. His smile was still breathtaking. "Of course you can. No problem." _

_Chris still looked awkward. "You could always come along if you wanted to…I mean, I can't just leave you here…"_

_Aria was already shaking her head. "Thanks, but I prefer not to be the third wheel and honestly watching Bianca and you make out is kind of disgusting. And I'm tired anyways from the trip, so I'll probably just crash in your room in about…" she glanced at her watch, "…oh, 30 minutes." _

_Chris nodded, smiling, "Okay…well," he looked at the clock, "I better get ready. See you tomorrow morning."_

_He left, leaving Wyatt and Aria alone in an awkward silence. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Aw," Phoebe said, "they are just so adorably awkward with each other. This definitely means that they are going to get together."

Paige just shook her head and turned towards Piper and Leo who were looking relieved, happy but also sad.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, gently, walking forward to give Piper a hug.

"I don't know," Piper said, her eyes sad, "I'm happy that they are alright, and that Wyatt isn't evil, and that Chris is alive and, well, happy himself but….have you guys noticed that we aren't mentioned at all when their adults."

They all froze eyes wide with that knowledge.

"But that might not mean anything….we could just be living elsewhere," Phoebe suggested, her hands twisting together, betraying her sudden nervousness.

"Phoebe's right, Piper. You can't make any assumptions yet. We haven't seen everything." Leo said, soothingly and physically turned her towards the screen as it came back to life.

_A peaceful looking Aria lay curled on her side in a large queen sized bed, her black hair fanning about her hair in disarray against the white of the pillow. _

_Suddenly the door to the bedroom was thrown open, rousing Aria from her sleep as she opened her eyes and inch and looked around confused before turning back over and going back to sleep. _

_A shirtless Chris who was passionately kissing a very familiar looking girl crashed into the room, his and her limbs so tangled up together they looked like one and they began to pull and rip their clothes off each other._

_They quickly stumbled their way towards their bed, removing clothing as they went, oblivious of the sleeping Aria in the bed._

"Uh oh," said Paige, her eyes wide as she watched the couple throw themselves down on the bed and waking Aria further as she sat up, pushing her hair from her face and staring at the scene in front of her in horrified disbelief.

"Oh my god, I really don't want to see this," Piper cried, covering her eyes with her hands, "This is something a mother is just NOT supposed to see. Someone turn it off."

"No!" Phoebe protested, her eyes drawn to the scene, "I want to see more."

"Ew, Phoebs, you are so a perve. That is your nephew." Paige cried, disgusted.

Phoebe shushed her and turned her attention back to the screen.

_Aria watched, disgust and horror evident on her now wide awake face as she saw the still oblivious Chris begin to take his pants off in the dark. _

_"Oh my god, my eyes!" Aria screamed as she caught sight of something she'd never wanted to see of Chris's and scrambled off the bed, tripping over the quilt in the process and alerting Chris and Bianca to her presence in the process._

_The lights came on as Chris flicked the switch and his happy expression turned to one of horror as he grabbed the quilt to cover Bianca and himself, staring at repulsed and panicked Aria. _

_"Aria, Goddess, I am so sorry. I completely you forgot you were here." he scrambled off the bed to come towards her, pulling his pants up in the process while Aria shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. _

_"Ew, Chris no, I can't look at you right now…." She held her mouth and began to gag, "I think I'm going to be sick." _

_She turned and ran out into the room and into the next one, locking it in the process so Chris couldn't get in. He started banging on the door, calling for her to come out, begging her to forgive him. _

_A rustling in the room made Aria turn and stare at a very dishevelled and sleepy and, though she didn't want to admit it, hot looking Wyatt as he stuck his golden haired head above the quilt. _

_"Aria," he said, coming awake as he saw her leaning against his door, wearing nothing but a very thin silk nightgown which very little to the imagination and made his mouth go dry. _

_"I'm so sorry, Wyatt, I forgot this was your room." She said her eyes still wide with the horror of what she had seen. _

_"Hey, it's okay," he said, getting out of the bed and coming towards her, listening to Chris's desperate attempts to open the door. _

_"What happened?" he said, putting an arm around her and leading her to sit down on the bed, watching her shiver. _

_"Well, I was sleeping, and...and then they came in, and then clothes were coming off...I mean, they didn't know I was there...they must've forgotten __then Chris's pants were off and I saw…I saw…Chris's…." Aria shuddered, and refused to finish the sentence._

_Wyatt had to bite back a laugh at the disgusted look on Aria's face. "What you've never seen one before?" _

_Aria sent Wyatt a look that rivalled his mum and wiped the smile he hadn't quite been able to hide off his face. _

_"Yes, I have," she snapped at him, "I'm not a virgin, but contrary to popular belief, and all those rumours in high school, I have never...and have never wanted to, see Chris's body or any other part of his anatomy. Okay?" Wyatt nodded, his head bopping up and down with the intensity of his nod. _

_Happy with his reply, she nodded and than shuddered. "Argh, now every time I see him all I'm going to be able to see is..." she shuddered again, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort._

Phoebe was laughing uncontrollably, earning glares from Piper and Paige, and an amused look from Leo.

"What?" she giggled. "It's funny. She's bloody traumatised by seeing his…you know. This kind of reminds me how you," she said, pointing at Piper, "use to freeze Leo when…"

"Shush," Piper said at her, frowning at her before looking up at confused looking Leo.

"You froze me? When did you freeze me?" he asked, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Doesn't matter," she said, glaring at Phoebe who only laughed louder.

"Okay, you are filling me in late," Paige said to Phoebe, a devious grin on her face, "but for the moment can we please just watch."

Phoebe's laughs quietened down to tiny giggles which were quiet enough that they could hear what was going on on the screen.

_"Well, you can't go back out there," Wyatt said, as they listened to Chris's banging quietening down and Bianca soothing and slightly amused voice behind the door, "Why don't you sleep in here?" _

_Aria's head swung around to stare at him, panic and surprise evident on her face. "In here? With you?"_

_Wyatt shrugged. "Sure, why not? Just for tonight until we get Melinda's room ready for you."_

_When she hesitated he laughed and walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers, "It's alright, Aria, I promise I'm not going to jump you or anything."_

_Ha, she thought, I'm worried about ME jumping YOU. _

_"Um…okay, sure." Aria said, her face betraying her nervousness as she walking over to Wyatt's bed and settled underneath the covers next to him, so close she could feel his body heat._

_She turned towards him suddenly, frowning. "Hey, I forgot to ask…ew," she shuddered again and then carried on with the sentence, "Chris, earlier where Piper and Leo were, and for that matter the sisters also. They are usually always here." _

Piper, Paige and Phoebe all let out a breath that hadn't known they'd been holding.

"There see, I told you we were all alive." Phoebe said, smiling cockily, making Paige roll her eyes.

Piper looked up and smiled at Leo, overjoyed at the knowledge that they had managed to change more than just Wyatt being evil. They had kept her alive for her children.

_Wyatt smiled. "Mum and Dad are in Europe, lucky bastards, and having a great time. And the Aunts decided to give Chris and me some space and are spending some one-on-one time the cousins and Uncles." _

"Cousins? We have kids," Phoebe said, happiness shining in her eyes.

Paige's eyes were wide. She'd never thought she would have kids. She'd known she had wanted them, somewhere in the distant, very distant future but to know they were there, made her happier than she would've thought otherwise.

_"That's nice for them. I really missed them all while I was away. Especially, Mel. How is Mel by the way? Is she enjoying College?' _

_Wyatt laughed. "You know, Mel, she would probably prefer fighting demons like Mum and the Aunts did. She always drove Mum nuts. Me too, always trying to get me to take her to the underworld so she could find a demon to fight." _

_"Hey, that's little sisters for you." Aria smiled widely at him in the dark and watched him smile back at her, the earlier awkwardness between them completely evaporated. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Piper was staring at the now blank screen in disbelief, her hands going to her stomach, as her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Little sister?" she sputtered, her wide eyes turning upwards to stare into Leo's shocked but delighted ones.

"We have another child." He said, smiling, happily, "a little girl. I wonder if we'll get to see her in their memories."

They smiled, joyfully at each other and then turned as one to watch the screen as it came back to life.

_Wyatt and Aria stood in the kitchen, laughing as they sat eating Chinese take-out. _

"_Oh my god, I can't believe you convinced me to get a tattoo," Aria groaned, giving Wyatt a mock-serious look, pouting her lips, "you're a bad influence, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell." _

_Wyatt laughed. "Me, the bad influence? Pfft, as if. But you know I'm going to get the blame for this, right? Mum will never believe it was your idea." _

_Aria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got away with everything when I was younger, Chris always got the blame, but honestly," she said, smirking, and leaning for conspiratorially she said, "almost everyone explosion we caused was my idea." _

"_Really?" Wyatt going with the mood, leaning closer and said, "You're a dangerous woman, Aria James." _

"_You better remember that," she whispered, and found herself staring into his bright blues before coming to her senses and jerking back and getting up to put her now empty dish in the sink. _

_Wyatt sighed, and walked over, taking his own dish with him and handed it to her as she started to wash the dishes in the sink. _

_Aria stared at her wrist as she washed the dishes and frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "Argh, it's so weird seeing the tattoo there. And I still can't believe you convinced me to get the triqueta."_

"_Well, come on, you're an honorary Halliwell. You're practically family," Wyatt said, as he picked up a dishcloth and starting drying the dishes. _

_Aria made a face at that, which Wyatt didn't see and then continued washing the dishes as if nothing was wrong. _

"Oh come, wrong move, Wyatt. Don't we teach you anything about women? Can't they both see they are insanely attracted to each other. Just make out already!"

They all turned and stared at an irate looking Paige who was glaring at the screen at the two young adults, oblivious to her anger.

"I thought you weren't convinced they were going to get together." Phoebe said, smirking smugly at Paige, who crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

"Well, I changed my mind, ok?" she snapped, ignoring Phoebe who just grinned and Piper and Leo who were laughing but stopped when they heard a loud yelp from the screen.

"_Aria, are you okay?" Wyatt said, dropping the plate he was drying in his panic, and rushing to her side where she was clutching her hand, which was crimson with her blood, to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut. _

"_I'm fine," she cringed, turning on the tap, hurriedly, and putting her hand under the water, flinching as she did so, "I just cut myself on a knife. Nothing life-threatening." _

"_Let me see," Wyatt said, trying to drag her hand out from under the water that had turned red with her blood. _

"_Wyatt's its fine. It'll stop soon enough." Aria said biting her lip as the water made her hand sting. _

"_Aria, show me your hand," Wyatt said, glaring at her, as he yanked her hand out from under the water, turning it off in the process. _

_Aria stared up at him, her grey eyes enormous as he studied the large and deep cut in her hand. _

_He sighed, and lifting his hand above hers, a golden glow surrounding both of them as he began to heal her. '_

_Aria's breath hitched as she felt the unusual tingle before the golden glow subsided and she found that her hand was completely healed. _

_Wyatt stared into her eyes for a moment, both of them barely breathing. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly leant forward, giving her the chance to pull away- to stop him- and gave her hand a lingering kiss where the cut had been seconds before. _

_Her breath hitched in her throat again, as Wyatt watched her reaction, the sensation that went through her body unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. _

_Dropping her hand abruptly, he reached up with both hands and rubbed his thumbs against her cheekbones gently, while burying his fingers into her mass of curly black hair. He watched as her eyes grew, incredibly, larger as he leant forward and took her mouth with his, giving her a soft and questioning kiss. _

_He pulled back and looked at her, a small questioning smile curving his lips. _

_She stared up at him, before slowly smiling back at him. He went to speak but was interrupted when she jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could reach his mouth and pulled him into a hard, lingering, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. _

_As they both pulled away, their foreheads leaning together, they laughed breathlessly, their eyes bright as they kissed again and again. _

"Um…WOW!" Phoebe said, fanning herself dramatically, as she thought what everyone else was thinking.

"That boy has some moves," Paige said, before her eyes widened and she turned towards Piper and Leo who were smiling happily, almost goofily, "and I mean that in a totally non pervy way."

They laughed and Piper turned towards Leo. "I am just so happy for him, Leo. And it hasn't even happened. I just hope I don't act weird towards Aria when we meet her."

"You better not," Leo said, in a serious tone, made ridiculous by the goofy grin on his face, "we do want them to end up together you know."

"Leo, how many memories do we get to see?" Phoebe asked him, her eyes shining in her excitement.

Leo thought for a second, and then sighed. "Five."

Piper frowned. "You mean this is the last memory we get to see."

"Of Wyatt's life? Yes. We still have Chris's to go." Leo said.

"This sucks," Phoebe sighed, "I wish we got to see everything."

"We do, silly," Paige grinned, "we are going to live it."

That cheered everyone a bit as they saw the screen had come back to life and was beginning the last memory they would see of Wyatt's future.

_Wyatt and Aria lay in a bed side by side. Wyatt was asleep, lying on his back, his hands flung over his head, the same way he slept as a baby, his face peaceful. Aria, however, was lying on her side, struggling to get up, tears of frustration in her eyes as she tried to shift from her position on the bed. _

_The constant shifting woke Wyatt, who looked over bleary-eyed at Aria, running a hand through his blonde hair that stuck up in tufts on his head. _

"_Aria?" he yawned, "what's the matter?" _

"_Nothing, I hate you," Aria muttered, tears evident in her voice. _

_Wyatt gave a sleepy chuckle as he leaned over his wife's body and stared down into her face. _

"_Why today?" he said, grinning down into her tear-stained and angry face, her grey eyes practically throwing out sparks. _

"_Because I can't move and cause you made me pregnant, so it's your fault." Aria snapped, pulling the quilt off her to reveal an enormous pregnant belly straining against her nighty._

"Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Phoebe screamed running over to a frozen Leo and Piper and hugged. "You guys are going to be grandparents. Piper you're going to be a Grams."

"This is so weird," Paige said, but smiling as she said it at the shocked couple.

"This is so…" Leo began.

"Amazing," Piper finished, smiling at Leo. "We are going to be grandparents."

_Wyatt laughed at Aria, helping her to sit up against the headboard of the bed. "Honey, I hate to have to remind you, AGAIN, but you were there too. We BOTH made you pregnant."_

_Aria sighed. "I'm sorry, Wy. It's just….it's weird. And it sucks not being able to move in a bed without your husband helping you." _

'_I know honey, but only a couple of days to go," he said, rubbing her belly soothingly, smiling blissfully down at her, "and then we'll have our baby girl." _

"It's a girl. It's a girl." Phoebe said, excitedly, running around the attic making everyone laugh.

_Aria sighed happily. "Our girl. I like the sound of that. I hope you're ready, though, cause girls can be a handful."_

_Wyatt grinned at her, "I'm ready. And we probably won't get a boy. Halliwells have girls, its just the way it is." _

_Aria frowned at him. "Then what about Chris and you?" _

"_We were freaks of nature." _

_Aria laughed and framed her belly with her hands. "I wish we had figured out a name for her, but P names are just so hard. Why is that a tradition again?"_

_Wyatt shrugged. "Don't know. But I did think of one name last night that I love but you were already asleep when I thought of it." _

"_Tell me," Aria sighed, closing her eyes. _

"_Peyton." _

_Aria's opened her eyes. "Peyton? Hmm…Peyton Halliwell." She said, thoughtfully. _

"_Do you like it?" Wyatt asked, frowning at her. _

_She smiled brightly at him and ran her hand over her belly. "I love it."_

_He beamed at her and leaned down and kissed her before laying his head down on her belly and saying, "Peyton Halliwell."_


End file.
